


Please Don’t Let This End in Flames

by lemondropss



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, Baz has nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, and things, lots of softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropss/pseuds/lemondropss
Summary: Baz has a nightmare and Simon comforts him. Simple, but adorable.
Relationships: Simon/Baz, Snowbaz - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Please Don’t Let This End in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I fell in love with the story and characters so a fanfic was the obvious next option! Hope you enjoy it and I would love a comment telling me what you thought! Happy reading!

Simon Snow was burning. Flames were licking across the cuff of his jeans. Flashes of yellow and orange ficked higher and higher, nearing his shirt, his chest, his heart. He was going to die and it was all Baz’s fault.  
He had been the one to get too caught up in anger, in rage, but for what? He didn’t mean it, he never meant the jeers or the insults. But he didn’t know another way. He was never going to hear Simon say I love you, or feel his fingers through Baz’s hair. All because of one stupid flare in one stupid palm.  
And now Simon was yelling at Baz to leave, to run.  
“Go! You’re flammable!” Simon barely choked out through the clouds of smoke rapidly filling his lungs. He would be dead within minutes, surely. And this was what he chose to use his last words on? To save Baz from an ultimate demise that he knew he deserved anyway. It was pathetic, Baz thought. But no, it wasn’t. It was pathetic of Baz to think that Simon Snow could ever think or even care about someone like him.  
He wouldn’t. He’s just a hero, he always has to be the hero. But Baz was stubborn. He wouldn’t leave Simon’s side, not now. He couldn’t abandon him. He couldn’t.  
“No, I won’t.” Baz’s words were choked too, and tears streamed down his face. After all this time and this was how it ended, like he knew it would. In flames.  
A plank of wood fell from the ceiling of their room. For a brief moment, Baz wondered whether the rest of the dorms in Murmurs House would be distrubed as well, or if they would remain forever blissfully unaware.  
“I won’t -- I can’t leave you.” Baz could hardly see through the flood of tears pooling in his eyes. He pushed forward, leaving the door behind him. Baz ran to Simon and collapsed into his arms. A small spark of Simon’s fire touched his skin. It was only a matter of seconds now, until Baz got what he deserved. He tried to stutter out a last sentence, but his world blacked out before he could finish his first and last “I love you.”

\---  
“Simon!” Baz sputtered out the name, sitting up at breakneck speed in a cold sweat. He took in his surroundings. Bed with a soft, red blanket, a wooden headboard, a dark room, and a few stars twinkling through the window.  
Something stirred the blankets beside him, causing Baz to jump. Simon groggily ribbed his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. “Mm? Wha’ is it?” he asked, words slurring together, drunk with sleep. Just the sight of him made Baz immediately collapse his arms around Simon’s torso, under no intention of letting go.  
Simon was alerted by the urgency in Baz’s actions and his loud sobbing. He gently sifted his fingers through Baz’s hair in hopes of comforting him. “Hey,” Simon whispered close to Baz’s ear. “Hey, little puff, it’s alright, it’s fine, you’re safe, I’m here.” Simon felt Baz squeeze tighter. His head nodded slowly as he took a few deep breaths.  
“What happened?” Simon asked, cupping Baz’s face in his hands and staring at him with what he hoped was a comforting expression.  
“You were — I hurt you.” Baz’s eyes were wide and full of regret. “I burned you and you told me to leave but I didn’t and it was before we ever — before I ever got to tell you I—” Baz started to cry again, so Simon let go of his face and held onto the rest of him instead. He pulled the covers up higher.  
“Woah, hey, look, it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t do that, not in a million years, I know.” Baz looked up at Simon again and shook his head, tears falling.  
“No, but I could, Snow, I could hurt you so easily.” Baz’s voice started to break again so he tucked his head away safely against Simon’s chest. Simon held him there, and allowed their breaths to synchronize. In, out, in, out. Until they were both relaxed enough to speak.  
“Simon, I love you,” Baz mumbled, squeezing tighter again.  
“What was that?” Simon knew but he wanted to hear it again, to see Baz’s face when Simon said it back. It always brought the best glow to Baz’s face. He lifted his head and repeated the words.  
“I love you, Simon.”  
“Love you too, Baz.” Simon dipped slightly to connect his and Baz’s lips together. He let his warmth be enough for the both of them. The feel of lips touching brought a warming to Simon in a way he couldn’t explain, but it was perfect, it felt right.  
Simon knew he would always be there for when Baz was frightened or on the edge of slipping away from reality. He had to be, it was his place, where he was meant to belong.  
He wouldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
